


Resuming Relations

by PJ1228



Series: Evidence and Relations [11]
Category: Forever Knight
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-31
Updated: 2006-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJ1228/pseuds/PJ1228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after Nick and Lacroix have moved on, Natalie receives a visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resuming Relations

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Forever Knight and its characters were created by Barney Cohen and James D. Parriott and are copyrighted to Sony/Tristar. None of the characters in this story belongs to me. I'm just borrowing them temporarily. No infringement intended. No profit is being made.
> 
> Acknowledgements: Special thanks to Nancy, Doris, and Shenandora for beta reading and suggestions.
> 
> This story begins five years after the events of [Final Evidence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/317723).

**Resuming Relations**  
by PJ  
July 2006

 

Dr. Natalie Lambert absently rubbed the scar on her left wrist as she entered her apartment. After five years of silence, in the last few days the slight tingling had begun to increase. Sometimes she had the feeling of being followed, but every time she whirled around, there was only a gust of wind.

It was beginning to get on her nerves. It could mean only one thing --- Nick had returned. He had kept his promise and written occasionally, although she had hoped for more detailed information than the standard wishes on her birthday. That and the flowers that kept coming --- red roses on her birthday and a single white rose on St. Valentine's Day --- had been the only reminders that he existed.

She had often thought about what she might say to him if she ever saw him again. Actually, she had taken his leaving more easily than she had expected. She was almost relieved when the realization hit that he was gone, because he had lifted a danger from her that she no longer dared to think about.

And yet, the longing had remained as had the unanswered question of what it would be like. Nick's short demonstration had only given her a glimpse of the incredible sensation that went along with being bitten. In her dreams she had often fantasized of feeling it on other places than her wrist. The soft touch of smooth lips on her neck, whispered words breathed against her skin…  
And then she had bolted awake with a start, recalling in horror that the voice hadn't been Nick's.

At first she had tried to deny it, but as time passed she had to admit that Lucien Lacroix was playing a big part in her thoughts as well, and she came to the conclusion that she missed them both. Before they left, she had practically been forced to get better acquainted with the ancient. Although she didn't trust him, there was something about him that fascinated her. He had annoyed her, amazed her and aroused her before she even had the time to worry about her sanity. And despite her better judgement, she had found herself becoming attracted to him. Quite aware that this attraction could be only fatal, she had been immensely relieved when he had vanished from her life along with Nick.

But now the tingling on her wrist was back. If Nick had returned, would his master be there as well?  
Natalie shook her head at the direction her thoughts were taking and walked into her bedroom to get ready for the day.

As soon as she turned on the light she stopped dead in her tracks. A single white rose lay on the pillow of her bed. In a fit of anxiety she turned on every light in her apartment and looked into every corner until she was convinced that she was the sole occupant. She let out a breath of relief as the sun rose over the Toronto skyline.

* * *

After a restless sleep, Natalie rose early in the afternoon and made her way to the 57th Precinct. "Schanke, I need to talk to you," she said after knocking on the captain's door.

"Nat, what are you doing here during dayshift?" Schanke asked.

Natalie closed the door and sat down opposite him.  
"Have you heard anything lately, Schanke, or seen anything?"

Schanke furrowed his brows. "You mean Nickwise?" he asked conspiratorially. "No, why?"

"I've been having this odd feeling for several days, like someone is following me. And last night I found a rose on my pillow."

"Do you think he's back?"

"I'm not sure. But this is driving me crazy."

"Is there anything I can do? Do you want to stay with us for a while? Myra can get the guestroom ready," Schanke offered.

Nat shook her head. "No, thanks, Schanke. I just wanted to know if you had heard anything from him."

"Sorry, no," Schanke shook his head sadly.

"Okay, I'll just see what happens," Nat sighed and opened the door.

"Hey, keep me updated, okay?" Schanke asked.

"Sure," Nat smiled and waved her hand before taking her leave.

* * *

By the time she returned to her apartment it was dark. Again she noticed the tingling sensation as she opened her door. Taking a deep breath, she stepped inside. There was no one to be seen and yet she had the distinct feeling that she wasn't alone.

"Okay. Dammit, Nick, I know you're here. So why don't you ---"  
She stopped short as she noticed a lone figure on her balcony, sharply silhouetted against the moonlit sky.

"I must disappoint you, Doctor," a smooth voice spoke. "Your senses have deluded you."

Natalie stared in shock as Lucien Lacroix stepped into her living-room, a white rose in his hand. "You!" she breathed.

"Yes, me," he repeated with a smug smile.

"What are you doing here?" Nat asked, still fighting to regain her composure.

"To see how you are doing," Lacroix said, stating the obvious. He added, "Permit me to say that time has been kind to you."

Natalie looked down, slightly embarrassed. She was well aware of the grey strands that were beginning to show in her hair here and there. How insensitive of him to remind her of her age, she thought, annoyed. "Well, not all of us have the benefit of eternal youth," she pointed out.

Lacroix raised his eyebrows at her reaction. "That was supposed to be a compliment, ma chére. I find this rather distinguished look suits you well."

"Oh," Natalie exhaled, feeling the blood rise in her cheeks.

Lacroix noticed her obvious discomfort and cast a casual glance around her apartment. Something was different. "Where's your cat?" he asked.

Sadness spread over Natalie's features. "He died last year," she said.

"I'm sorry for your loss. Mortality can be so unkind," Lacroix commented, sounding almost compassionate.

Natalie brushed a stray tear from her eye. She would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry again. "Where's Nick?" she asked, changing the subject. "I can't imagine you coming back alone."

The barest flicker of emotion crossed his face. "Nicholas is in Paris," he replied matter-of-factly.

"Paris?" Nat asked, surprised. "So that's where you went?"

"No, actually we moved to Rome," Lacroix corrected and moved to examine the books Natalie had on her shelves.

"Back to the roots, huh?" she commented, waiting for him to continue.

"Not quite, but close," Lacroix said absently while he pulled an illustrated book of Pompeii from the shelf. "I didn't know you were interested in Roman history," he observed. "I don't recall that you had this on my last visit."

Natalie's heart rate sped up significantly. "It was on sale. I found it interesting enough," she said quickly.

"I see," he murmured, regarding her sharply.

"So what happened?" she wanted to know. "Did you split up?"

"No," he said. "We had quite a good time. Almost half a decade."

"And?" she asked, unnerved that she obviously had to draw every word from him.

"Then I chose the wrong destination for a weekend trip."

She regarded him questioningly.

"They were playing a new production of La Bohéme at the opera in Paris. Nicholas expressed a wish to see it and we headed over for a weekend." Again he paused, while he leafed through a travel guide of Italy.

"And then?" Natalie asked, no longer able to keep her curiosity in check.

"And then Janette came along."

Natalie thought she heard a hint of frustration in his voice.

"We had a happy family reunion during which she and Nicholas fell for each other all over again. Not being one to deny my children's desires, I'll allow them to indulge for a while before I return to reclaim him."

Natalie was stunned. "That's very generous, I guess."

Lacroix returned the book to the shelf and turned towards her.

"And you took the opportunity for a vacation in Canada?" she guessed. "Why here?"

"Because I had some unfinished business here that needed to be concluded," he said. "But why don't we sit down?" he suggested, gesturing at the couch.

Natalie settled on the couch and tensed as he sat beside her. "I'm sorry, I don't have anything to offer you. I ran out of your variety shortly after your departure," she said nervously.

"That's not quite correct, Natalie," he breathed and brushed the rose along her cheek.

Natalie jumped up, swatting the rose away from her face. She yelped as a thorn pricked her finger. Before she had time to react, Lacroix had risen with her and led her bleeding finger to his mouth. He closed his lips over the wound and sucked gently, eliciting a moan from her.

Lacroix was intrigued by what he tasted in her blood. Such overwhelming desire, screaming for fulfilment! He released her finger and stared at her a moment. Then he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close for a demanding kiss. Natalie responded instinctively before her mind processed what she was doing. Gathering all her willpower, she pushed him away.

"Leave now!" she demanded, out of breath.

"Only if you accept my invitation to dine with me tomorrow evening," he replied smoothly as if nothing had happened.

"I can't," she replied quickly. "I have to work."

"Then you wish me to stay," he concluded and took a step towards her.

"No," she said, backing up.

He raised his eyebrow, waiting for her to come to a decision.

"Fine, I'll accept your invitation. But later I have to go to work," she relented.

Lacroix gave her a satisfied smile. "As you wish. I'll pick you up at seven."

"I'd rather meet you at the restaurant," Natalie objected. "And you better make sure to choose one where we don't have to dine alone."

Lacroix frowned. "Very well," he conceded, and vanished through the balcony door.

Natalie released the breath she had been holding and plopped down on her couch, feeling completely drained.

Her eyes settled on the rose he had left. It was exactly the same kind that used to arrive on St. Valentine's Day. Was it possible that they had been from him? But why would he send her roses?

* * *

Natalie woke the following day determined not to meet Lacroix. But then, she thought resignedly, he would probably turn up on her doorstep again, which would be worse. 'Oh well,' she rationalized, 'he can't do much damage in a public restaurant, so there's nothing wrong with having dinner with him. Besides, maybe I can get him to talk about Nick.'

While she was busy going through her wardrobe she suddenly realized that he hadn't informed her of the location of their dinner date yet. Perhaps he hadn't meant it as seriously as she had assumed. She quickly checked the messages on her voicemail, but he hadn't left any. Uncertain how to proceed she opted for a casual business outfit that wouldn't look too out of place when she went to work later.

At exactly seven o'clock her door bell rang. "Damn, I told you I'd meet you in the restaurant," she cursed under her breath and opened the door. To her surprise she was greeted by a man in a chauffeur's uniform.

"Miss Lambert? I'm here to take you to the restaurant," he announced.

"Uh, okay," she nodded. "I'll be right there." After retrieving her coat and purse she followed the chauffeur to a waiting limo.

* * *

The drive ended in front of a small restaurant in Chinatown. Yes, definitely the right place, Natalie realized as she perceived the tingling sensation on her wrist. Taking a deep breath, she entered the restaurant. After a short look around she spotted him in a secluded booth. At least the restaurant was popular, she thought, as she approached the table.

Lacroix rose and reached for her hand, raising it to his lips. "I'm so glad that you could come, Natalie," he breathed. "Please do sit down."

"Well, I had to eat anyway," she shrugged. "And this seems to be better than ordering takeout."

"I remembered your penchant for Asian cuisine. They say the food is excellent," he said and handed her the menu.

"Have you found something to your liking?" Lacroix asked after Natalie had finished studying it.

"Oh, yes," she beamed. "I'll take the spring roll as starter and then the duck, and later perhaps the baked banana with honey."

Lacroix raised his eyebrows and turned to the waiter, placing the order in fluent Mandarin.

* * *

"Oh, that was delicious," Natalie sighed after she had eaten the last bite of her banana.

Lacroix smiled. "I always enjoyed the taste of honey when I was mortal, especially when it was mixed with wine," he remarked.

"Is that regret I hear in your voice?" Natalie asked curiously.

"Certainly not," he assured her. "I still can enjoy the taste of honey when I feed it to my victims before I take their blood."

Natalie started to cough violently. "Is that why you lured me here?" she asked.

"My dear, I didn't lure you here. You came of your own free will. And the choice of your menu was yours alone," Lacroix reminded her, and Natalie had to admit that he was right.

Smiling, Lacroix picked up the fortune cookie that had come with her meal. "Aren't you going to open it?" he asked curiously.

Natalie snatched it from his hand and cracked it open.

"And?" Lacroix wanted to know as Natalie read the short note.

Instead of answering, she frowned and turned the slip of paper around so that he could see it.

>> _You'll have a long and prosperous life. <<_

"Do you believe in destiny, Natalie?" Lacroix asked in a seductive voice.

"I believe in your ability to manipulate the waiter into smuggling this note into my cookie," Natalie replied.

Lacroix chuckled. "My, my, you are suspicious tonight. But you give me too much credit, my dear. Why resort to something that drastic when it isn't really necessary?"

"What do you mean?" Natalie asked with furrowed brows.

"You've been waiting for this occasion for five years."

"Aren't you thinking a little highly of yourself?" Natalie returned with reddening cheeks.

"Am I?" Lacroix smiled knowingly. "Your lovely blush indicates that I'm not. In fact, it underlines the nature of your thoughts quite clearly."

Natalie stared at him in shock. The worst part was that he was right, which she certainly was never going to admit. "I think it's time I get to work," she changed the subject and rose from her seat. "Thanks for dinner."

Lacroix rose as well and pulled out his cell phone. "I have to thank you for your splendid company. Allow me to call the chauffeur."

"That's not necessary," Natalie declined. "The subway station is just around the corner. Bye."

Lacroix watched amused as she hastened out of the restaurant.

* * *

Natalie fully expected him to show up at her apartment when she returned home from work, but when she discovered no sign of him, she wasn't sure whether to be relieved or disappointed. Perhaps she'd been too harsh with him, she mused, and prepared for the day.

In the evening, Natalie grew more and more nervous. She gazed repeatedly out at the balcony, but still he made no appearance. 'Natalie, you are a fool. He didn't even say how long he was going to stay in Toronto. He's probably already left.'

Work didn't help as a distraction either.

~ _You've been waiting for this occasion for five years_ ~

His statement haunted her. It was the reason that had stopped her from accepting a change to the day shift when the opportunity had presented itself. An odd feeling of loyalty had driven her to remain on the night shift and look out for any unusual marks on her corpses' necks. But much to her relief nothing alarming had occurred on her table so far.

"I would have expected you to hold a higher position by now," a mocking voice remarked from behind her.

Natalie pulled out of her reverie and whirled around, realizing that she had been daydreaming for the last five minutes. "Actually, I've been promoted to night shift supervisor," she declared with a hint of pride in her voice.

"And still you're working in the old familiar surroundings. One would think that as the supervisor, it would be your privilege to delegate such unpleasant things," Lacroix sneered with a distasteful look towards the dissected body on the table.

"Well, I like my job," she said defensively.

"I see. Or is it rather that you're waiting for another corpse to sit up on your table?"

"Certainly not!" she exclaimed, but it didn't sound very convincing. "Is there something specific you wanted, or did you merely drop in to annoy me?"

"It's the end of your shift, isn't it? I was hoping to take you dancing," he announced, much to her surprise.

"Dancing? Lacroix, I've been on my feet all night," she replied. Actually, it was more the thought of being held in his arms that kept her from accepting.

"The disadvantages of mortal frailty," he sighed.

Natalie shot him a scornful glare. "You aren't going away, are you?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"No," he stated.

Natalie groaned. "Okay, let me sew this one up and then you can buy me coffee, if that makes you happy," she suggested.

"As you wish," he replied smoothly.

* * *

Despite Natalie's protests they ended up in a dance club.

"I told you I wasn't up to dancing," she complained.

"You also told me that you'd like a cup of coffee. You didn't elaborate on the location," Lacroix reminded her smugly as he ordered the beverage for Natalie.

Natalie shot him another glare before surveying the dance floor. She had to admit the ambience of the club was appealing and the music suited her. Soon she found herself tapping her feet with the rhythm. That didn't go unnoticed by Lacroix.

He rose from his seat and held out his hand to her.

"No," she declined.

"Your feet seem to be of a different opinion," he observed and drew her from her seat. Natalie tensed as he put his arms around her and pulled her close. "So tense," he observed. "Why don't you relax and enjoy yourself?"

"I didn't want to dance in the first place," Natalie scolded and gasped as he dipped her. Her heart raced as his face appeared close above her own and she stared directly into his eyes.

"I would love to hold you like this somewhere more private and squeeze my pleasure from you," he stated in a rough voice that caused the hair on the back of her neck to rise.

Her mouth went dry. Had she heard him correctly? "You want what?" she asked after she had found her voice.

"I want to arouse you until you beg me for completion," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Are you out of your mind?" she exclaimed. "I'm going home now."

"What a coincidence, I was just about to suggest the same," he replied lightly.

"Alone," she added.

"I'm afraid, I can't allow that. This time there's no subway station around the block. You'll have to ride with me in the limo."

Fuming inwardly, Natalie resigned herself to her fate and settled into the limo, making sure to place as much distance between them as the space allowed. She stared out of the window, fully aware of his unwavering gaze on her. What if he insisted on coming inside? Her heart rate sped up as she recalled the moment he had held her in his arms. Did she really want the evening to end in front of her door? 'Natalie, get a grip on yourself,' she reprimanded herself. 'Taking him upstairs is insane and suicidal.' Once she had conquered her weakness, she focused on breathing in and out, in an effort to get her heart rate back under control.

She exited the limo as soon as it had stopped. "Thanks for the coffee," she said to Lacroix and closed the car door. Without looking back, she hurried towards her door. She breathed out a huge sigh of relief after the door of her apartment building had closed behind her. Slowly she ascended the stairs.

The instant she opened her door, she was pulled into the darkness of her apartment. Again she found herself bent backwards, but this time cool lips devoured her mouth demandingly.

Startled, she instinctively opened her mouth to give access to the invading tongue. Then reason returned and she began to struggle. Immediately she was pulled upwards and turned around. She was pushed against the door and with her arms pinned above her head she found herself trapped between the door and her attacker.

To her shock her body began to respond to her situation. The lips that had formerly occupied her mouth were now pressed against her neck, leaving a trail of fiery kisses in their wake.

"I can feel your rising desire, Natalie," Lacroix whispered hoarsely. "Give yourself to me and I will bring you to the very zenith of ecstasy. I can teach you games that will heighten the intensity of your sensations. Every single nerve ending will be stimulated by my touch and you will scream in the sheer pleasure of your release…"

Natalie felt herself trembling with desire. How could he stir such feelings in her by his voice alone? This was insane.

"If you want to find out what comes next, you know where to find me…"

There was a short gust of wind and then Natalie realized that she was alone. Shivering, she moved into her bathroom and regarded herself in the mirror. Her face was flushed, her lips swollen from the assault of his kiss and her eyes were gleaming with a passion she hadn't felt in years.

She knew he could have forced himself on her. The fact that he didn't told her at least that he respected her enough to give her the choice. But was it really a choice? By his attack he had ignited a desire in her that was hard to be ignored. Despite her better judgement she was drawn to him like a moth to the flame. Also, her curiosity had been aroused. What would it be like? This question wasn't new to her --- it had occupied her mind over the last five years. And now she had the answer right within her grasp.

* * *

All day long she weighed her options. She even contemplated accepting the bed in Schanke's guestroom until Lacroix lost interest. But she had the feeling that he had more patience than she could endure.

She decided on a scientific approach. She would go to him, but at first she would demand to know all the facts an encounter with him involved.

As soon as her shift was over, she drove to his mansion. She hadn't been there in years, and now she wondered why he hadn't sold it. He probably owned a place like this in every major city, she concluded.

Lacroix didn't seem surprised to see her. "Natalie, I've been expecting you," he greeted her and reached for her arm to pull her inside.

"Now, wait a minute," Natalie interrupted him as he was about to bend closer for a kiss. "I came to get some answers."

"Ah, so it was indeed curiosity that brought you here, not desire alone," he observed, and led her into the parlour. "A glass of wine perhaps?"

Natalie nodded and glanced around the room while he opened a bottle from the bar. The room looked different than she remembered from her last visit. Most prominently she noted the empty space on the wall above the mantel. "What happened to Nick's painting?" she asked casually.

"It now decorates the wall of my mansion in Rome," he replied and handed her a glass of wine.

"Of course," she remarked.

"Forgive the less-than-inviting interior of my home, Natalie. As I said, I'm merely here on a visit."

"How's your business going?" she inquired politely.

"Hm?"

"You said you had some unfinished business to attend to," she reminded him.

"Oh, yes, of course. Things are going well," he replied.

"That's good," she remarked. "Then you'll vanish again soon?"

"Would you miss me?" he asked in return and regarded her probingly.

Embarrassed, Natalie turned her eyes to the floor. Hell, she had missed him for five years, but she wouldn't admit that.

"You had questions?" Lacroix changed the subject without really changing it.

"Oh," she stammered, and blushed. "Nick always said that mortals usually don't survive an encounter…"

"Nicholas wasn't very objective. Mortals usually don't survive an encounter with him," Lacroix corrected her.

"Oh," Natalie said. "But they do with you?"

"If that is my wish, yes."

"That doesn't sound very reassuring," Natalie laughed nervously. "You said once yourself that a relationship with your kind is hazardous to one's health."

"I can assure you that you won't suffer permanent harm tonight," Lacroix said, amused.

"Uh-huh. Tonight. What about tomorrow?"

Lacroix smiled ferally. "I give guarantees for one night only. Anything else would spoil the excitement of the unknown, don't you think?"

That smile was enough to send a shiver down her spine. But his words held a dark promise that kept her entranced, despite her growing apprehension. "Are you," she continued hesitantly, not meeting his eyes. "Are you going to bite me?"

"At one point I certainly will. Otherwise this encounter would be a little one-sided, and I'm not that altruistic."

"Oh," she mumbled and blushed deeply.

"Well, if your scientific mind is satisfied, I suggest that we proceed upstairs," Lacroix said, holding out his hand to her.

"Wait," Natalie detained him nervously. "What about this addiction thing? Nick said there's a danger that I would want to be bitten again."

"And what is wrong with that?" Lacroix asked, amused, and pulled her from her seat into an embrace.

Natalie's reply was lost in a moan as he pressed his mouth on hers. Hesitantly she twined her arms around his neck and felt him smile against her lips in response. The next instant she felt herself being lifted from the ground and carried upstairs into the master bedroom.

* * *

Natalie opened her eyes and checked her surroundings. With considerable relief she registered that she had survived and that she was still mortal. Their encounter had been unlike what she had initially expected.

Instead of the forceful taking she had feared, Lacroix's advances had been almost tender and very considerate of her own needs. After worshipping every part of her skin with his tongue, he had taken her with strong but careful movements. She knew he had probably restrained himself a lot and she was grateful for that. When she had reached her peak, he had taken her arm and gently pierced the vein in her wrist. The sensations that followed had swept her completely over the edge and soon afterwards she had drifted into a pleasant slumber.

She regarded the bite marks on her wrist and was astonished to find them already healed. Turning her head she gazed directly into Lacroix's eyes. Their fathomless blue had flashed only briefly to amber before he had taken her blood, which had given her great comfort. She wasn't sure if she could have endured it had the change remained permanent. He lay stretched out beside her, his head propped up on an elbow, regarding her curiously.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"You are most welcome," he replied. "I assumed a more conventional manner was a good start to relieve you of your final inhibitions before we proceed to more exciting ways."

Natalie's eyes widened as the implication of his words hit her and her heart began to race in anticipation.

"You are probably hungry," Lacroix observed and donned his robe before leaving the room.

Natalie sat up and padded into the bathroom, where she prepared a hot bath for herself. Not long after she had settled into the tub, the door opened and Lacroix entered with a bowl filled with grapes.

He perched on the edge of the tub and regarded her smugly. Natalie blushed under his penetrating gaze, which only served to broaden his smile. He picked up a grape and offered it to her. Natalie readily opened her mouth to accept it.

"Hm, they are good," she commented and opened her mouth for another one.

After feeding her like this for a while, Lacroix withdrew his hand when she was about to reach with her lips for the next one. Natalie moaned in protest, which caused him to chuckle. Then he used the grape to caress her lips, always preventing her from sucking it into her mouth.

"Lacroix, please," she begged as she felt her mouth going increasingly dry.

"Don't you think it's time you called me Lucien?" he asked and slid the grape into her mouth along with his finger. Automatically Natalie began to suck on his digit until he retracted it and bent down to claim her lips in a searing kiss. "Let us continue this in drier surroundings," he suggested after he had released her. He reached for a towel and held it out for her.

After Natalie stepped out of the tub, he wrapped the towel around her and led her in front of the mirror. While she smiled at her reflection, he produced a blindfold from the pocket of his robe and covered her eyes with it.

"Wha ---," she gasped.

"Ssssh," he whispered and brushed his lips against her neck.

Natalie swallowed as he reached for her arms, causing the towel to fall and pool at her feet, exposing her to his gaze while she was trapped in utter darkness. Natalie shivered as her fantasy went into overdrive as to what might follow.

He led her out of the bathroom towards the bed and helped her lie down on her back. She felt something metallic around her wrists and before she comprehended what he was up to, he had cuffed her arms to the headboard. Natalie's breathing quickened as fear invaded her mind. But she also couldn't deny her growing excitement. She knew Lacroix was watching her reaction and she became very self-conscious of her heaving breasts and hardening nipples.

She moaned as she felt the texture of his licking tongue around the tip of her right breast while his fingers sensuously played with her left one. Natalie arched her back in an effort to intensify the touch. In response Lacroix closed his lips over her hardening tip and started to suckle on it. His other hand travelled over her belly in lazy circles, making its way slowly towards the hot spot between her legs.

Natalie moaned in protest as his hand lingered above the goal without proceeding further. She began to struggle against her bonds, trying to push herself onto his hand, but to no avail.

As her muscles began trembling from the effort, she felt him shifting his position. Suddenly her hips were lifted by strong arms, leaving her suspended in the air, with her back arched even further. Lacroix traced the curve of her taut skin with one hand, causing her to whimper in desire. Then he leaned forward and licked lightly over her intimate parts.

Natalie groaned. Her suspended position allowed her absolutely no control. Again she wanted to push herself against his tongue, but she was bereft of all means to do so. All she could do was receive the arousing assault he provided with his teasing tongue. And then he closed his lips over her throbbing sensitive spot and began to suck in an increasing rhythm.

Natalie screamed, no longer able to hold anything back, as she exploded wildly under his ministrations.

As her senses returned she lay panting on the sheets, quite aware of the burning desire inside of her that had yet to be fulfilled. As if on cue, her left leg was lifted on his shoulder and a moment later he pressed himself inside her, filling her completely. Natalie groaned in ecstasy as the angle in which he had entered her brought him in direct contact with her ultimate point of pleasure.

She continued to moan incoherently as he began to move. His thrusts felt deeper and more forceful now than on their previous encounter. She wasn't sure if this was a result of her deprived sense of sight or if he wasn't holding himself back this time. She didn't care as long as he continued to push her higher towards the edge. A part of her mind wondered how he was going to reach her wrist with her arms tied up above her head. But soon she realized that this question was no longer important as she heard a low growl before a sharp pain at her neck sent her into an ecstatic overload. She contracted violently around him and felt herself flowing into him, the constant pull of his lips on her neck prolonging her pleasure. Enveloped in a cloud of bliss she slid into oblivion.

* * *

Natalie woke from a chill that went through her body and found herself trapped in a cold embrace. Lacroix. The last thing she remembered was the sharp pain at her neck. Alarmed, her hand shot to the spot where her fingers detected two scabby marks. As her memory slowly returned, her heart began to beat wildly.

A hungry growl alerted her that Lacroix had obviously woken as well and for a moment her breath caught as she found two golden orbs staring down at her.

Then she was released from the embrace as he moved away. Attempting in vain to make out anything else in the darkness, she groped for the lamp on the bedside. She let out a sigh of relief as she successfully switched it on. Turning around she saw Lacroix sitting up, drinking hungrily from a glass of blood.

"Allowing your heart to race like that is not a wise idea if you wish to remain unharmed, Doctor," he scolded.

Natalie merely stared at him. "And who's fault is that?" she finally accused.

Lacroix raised a mocking eyebrow at her. Natalie smirked at him and moved into the bathroom.

Once the door was closed behind her, she checked herself in the mirror. The marks on her neck were beginning to heal but were plainly visible if one knew what to look for. She brushed her fingertips over them, recalling the pleasure she had felt when he had bitten her.

But before she lost herself in the emotions, she gasped in shock as she discovered the dark bruises around her wrists. A closer inspection of the rest of her body revealed bluish prints at her hips. 'Good God, Natalie, what have you gotten yourself into?' she questioned herself.

* * *

After a long hot shower Natalie stepped tentatively back into the bedroom, only to find it empty. Her clothes were neatly piled on a chair. She dressed quickly and went downstairs.

"You aren't going to sneak out on me now, are you?" Lacroix's voice stopped her as she was about to open the front door.

Natalie hesitated and slowly turned around to face him. He stood a meter away from her, dressed in his expensive brocade robe. "I should go," Natalie said. "I need to get into work tonight."

"I'd be a poor host if I didn't offer you any refreshment after you provided me with such delicious bounty," he stated while reaching out to brush the hair from her neck.

Natalie swallowed. "I was delicious?" she managed to ask.

"Extraordinary," he breathed, licking his lips.

"How much did you take?" she asked as her scientific mind took over.

"Hardly a quarter of a pint. There's absolutely no reason for concern," he said soothingly.

"Oh yeah? What about this?" she scoffed, showing him her wrists.

He caught her hands and placed soft kisses on each back. "A memento to remind you of me and the pleasure you received by my hands," he said with an intense gaze that made her heart pound wildly.

Before she could comment he drew her into the kitchen. Natalie was surprised to smell fresh coffee. Suddenly realizing that she was indeed very hungry, she sat down at the table to devour the meal laid out for her.

* * *

"I really have to go now," she said when she had finished another cup of coffee.

"I'm pleased to hear the reluctance in your voice," Lacroix remarked. "Would you agree to meet me for dinner later in the week?"

Natalie swallowed, knowing exactly that another meeting wouldn't involve dinner alone. "I'll consider it," she replied diplomatically.

"As you wish," he said and opened the front door for her, carefully evading the last rays of the sun cresting the horizon.

"Bye," she said simply, and rushed out into the light.

* * *

Natalie passed the following nights in nervous anticipation, but she received neither visit nor any other sign from Lacroix. She successfully kept the bruises around her wrists hidden by long sleeves. On the day they faded completely she found an envelope in her mailbox, as if on cue.

"I request your splendid company tonight," it said.

'Great,' Natalie thought. 'What if I had other plans for tonight?'

'You would have changed them,' her inner voice answered, realizing that this was what she had been waiting for all week.

When evening approached, she dressed in a slender black gown. Again she was picked up by a chauffeur.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Natalie asked after the limo had stopped in front of the CN Tower.

"Monsieur Lacroix is expecting you at the 360° restaurant," the driver informed her.

Natalie nodded and stepped into the elevator. During the ride upwards her wrist as well as her neck began to tingle.

She tried to calm herself as she stepped out of the elevator and found Lacroix awaiting her. "Good evening," he greeted her and raised her hand to his lips. "You look radiant, my dear."

"Well, it's the first day I was able to wear something else besides long sleeves," she replied.

"Really," he remarked innocently. "In that case it was high time we met again, don't you think?"

Natalie's heart rate sped up as she caught the unspoken implication and she felt her body responding to the thought of what awaited her after dinner.

Lacroix guided her to a secluded table in a shadowed corner that allowed a breathtaking view of the city. "It's beautiful," she commented.

"A fitting background for someone as beautiful as you," Lacroix said, looking pleased.  
Natalie tried not to blush and focused on the menu.

* * *

"No honey tonight?" Lacroix asked with a hint of disappointment after Natalie had placed her order.

"I'm afraid not," she said.

"Very well, I'll have to resort to other methods to sweeten your blood, then," Lacroix stated with an intense gaze at her. Natalie tried to hide her nervousness by taking a sip from her wine glass, grateful that she was saved from any replies by her food arriving.

Later, Lacroix took her to the deserted observation deck, where Natalie gazed in awe at the city below. "A familiar view," Lacroix commented dryly while he stood close behind her so that she could feel his breath on her neck.

"No, I'm not going to ask you to take me flying," Natalie replied determinedly as she realized his intention of bringing her here.

Lacroix chuckled against her skin. "But flying would get your question answered that much faster," he said.

"What question?" Natalie asked confused, unaware that she had asked one.

"The question you've been contemplating all evening," he supplied and let his hand travel lightly up her arm. "What will I do once we've reached my mansion..."

"Oh, that question," Natalie said, quite aware of her increasing pulse.

"Which answers has your fantasy provided?" Lacroix asked in a whisper.

Her traitorous imagination had come up with a number of scenarios, which she didn't intend to impart to him for fear he might actually act on them.

He reached for her arm and brushed his lips along her wrist. "One sip and I would know them all, Natalie," he breathed.

Natalie pulled her arm back and turned around to glare at him, her face flushing crimson. "Don't you dare!" she threatened.

Instantly she found her lips claimed in a fierce kiss. Then she was picked up and carried over to the elevator. During the ride in the limo her anticipation rose with each passing moment and she found herself wishing she had consented to a faster mode of transportation.

Finally they reached the mansion and Natalie sighed as she entered the hall. With a secretive smile Lacroix pulled a blindfold from his pocket and covered her eyes.

"Why does it always have to be a blindfold?" she asked in an effort to hide her nervousness.

"Because it sharpens your other senses," he replied casually. "And I want you to be fully alert to every touch and sensation you perceive tonight." He reached for her hands and used a scarf to tie them together at her wrists. Then he picked her up in his arms. Natalie expected to be carried upstairs, but instead she had the feeling that they were going downstairs. Also the cooler air indicated that they were in some sort of basement.

"Where are we?" she asked as he set her back on her feet.

"A room in my cellar," he replied smoothly. "I usually refer to it as my dungeon."

Natalie swallowed. "I knew you'd have one somewhere," she mumbled.

Next she felt his hands on her ankles as he removed her shoes. Her feet came in touch with a thick fluffy carpet --- not exactly the kind of dungeon she had expected. Then he raised her arms above her head. Before she even became aware of his intention he had fastened her arms to a hook in the ceiling, leaving her standing slightly stretched. Natalie could feel her nipples begin to harden in anticipation.

Standing behind her, Lacroix slowly pulled down the zipper of her gown. Natalie was uncertain what he had done with the straps, but the next instant her gown slid down her body, pooling at her feet. Her bra vanished as miraculously and with a short tug her panties were ripped away as well. Well aware of her nakedness Natalie's breathing grew more excited.

She felt Lacroix's fingers at her chin as he raised her head and claimed her lips once more in a passionate kiss. One hand cupped her right breast, raising it to his mouth, while his other hand strayed downwards, brushing in teasing circles along her inner thigh. His lips closed over her tip and began to suck steadily. Natalie moaned in need and tried to lower herself onto his probing hand, but to no avail.

When he had given her second breast the same attention, he moved to her side and with one hand still lingering between her legs, he slid his other hand between her buttocks, searching for her opening. Natalie gasped at the unexpectedness. All of a sudden he withdrew his hand and gave her a hard slap on her buttocks. Natalie's initial yelp of pain ended in a fulfilled groan as the momentum brought her onto his hand. She climaxed instantly, hardly able to focus on the steady strokes he now applied to her sensitive spot.

When her breathing had slowed down, he moved behind her, grasping her breasts and pressing himself tightly against her. For the first time her mind registered that he had shed his clothes as well.

He pulled her head backwards, exposing her throat and with a low growl began to scrape his fangs over her skin. Natalie shivered and dared not move for fear she might accidentally cut herself on his sharp teeth. But the way his fingers danced teasingly over her body made remaining still almost impossible. Her breathing became heavier and turned into moans of desire as he slid his hand between her legs again, pressing teasingly against her without giving her the full satisfaction she craved.

She yelped as he made a tiny scratch at her throat and suckled at the droplets of blood that emerged on the surface. Suddenly she realized that he had failed to mention that she wouldn't come to any harm this night. What if he had decided to finish her off now? That frightening thought didn't seem to be of any consequence now as long as he continued in his current endeavour.

"I can taste your desire, Natalie," he whispered hotly against her ear. "Do you want me to take you now?"

Natalie's entire body was on fire. Her legs no longer supported her and each of his touches was applied with electrifying intensity. "Yes, please," she rasped.

He moved around her, unhooked the scarf from the ceiling and lowered her onto the fluffy carpet. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist, unable to wait any longer. Natalie climaxed the moment he entered her. He gave her the time to return to her senses before he started to thrust, taking her once more to the edge.

Natalie screamed in pure euphoria as she felt him move. Her overly sensitized inner walls made every touch more intense, and with her lack of sight his strokes felt harder and deeper than anything she had experienced before. And with the increasing tension that was building inside her, another need came along. The desire to feel his bite, to give everything she was to him, a thought that would have frightened her if she hadn't been so preoccupied.

Natalie cried out in ecstasy as he buried his fangs into her neck after a last deep thrust. She exploded violently around him and felt him shudder as well when he received his release. She tried to stay alert as he sucked fiercely on her neck.

With a growl he pulled away and claimed her mouth in a kiss full of passion before returning to her neck, where he tenderly lapped at the remaining droplets of blood that surfaced.  
Uttering a satisfied sigh, Natalie slid into oblivion.

* * *

When Natalie woke, she found herself in Lacroix's bedroom. He must have carried her here after she had fallen asleep, she concluded. She gasped as a hand reached around her head and pulled her in for a lingering kiss.

"Good evening," Lacroix greeted her. "I hope you slept well."

"Well, I'm awake now," Natalie panted, and switched on the lamp. When she turned back to Lacroix, he had propped himself up on an elbow and regarded her expectantly, and had obviously been doing so for some time, she supposed. Sitting up, she groaned as she became aware of the aching muscles in her upper arms and shoulders. "What time is it?" she asked.

"Half past eight," he replied without checking the clock.

"Already?" Nat exclaimed. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so innocent in your sleep," he remarked. "Who would have suspected such dark fantasies lingering underneath the surface?"

Natalie blushed, unable to suppress the desire she felt rising again.

Tentatively she touched her fingers to his face and traced the outline of his jaw. Until now she hadn't had the opportunity to explore his body, being cuffed each time. And that first time she had been too stunned by her own response to his skilful advances that she hadn't paid much attention either.

But before her hand could perform what her mind suggested her beeper went off. Cursing under her breath, she jumped from the bed and searched in her purse for the offending device. "The precinct," she stated. "They've probably put an APB out on me by now. I'm sorry," she added.

Lacroix gave her a genuine smile. "Do not fret, ma chére. We have eternity to indulge in our desires."

"You have eternity," she corrected him. "My clock is running."

He didn't contradict her, but his smile intensified.

"What?" Natalie asked confused.

"Nothing," he said smoothly and donned his robe. "I will be downstairs and order breakfast for you."

* * *

"What are you doing here, Schanke?" Natalie asked when she discovered him at the crime scene.

"We suspect it's a serial killing that is connected to two murders that happened during day shift. Same MO."

Natalie nodded and proceeded with the gruesome details of her job.

"So, have you figured anything out about you-know-who?" Schanke asked when she had finished her prelims.

"Oh," Nat blushed. "It wasn't Nick."

"No? I'm sorry, Nat," Schanke said sympathetically before he regarded her more closely. "Wait a minute, if it wasn't Nick, that leaves only ---"

Natalie shot him a glance. "Yeah, HIM."

"He came back? And you don't seem alarmed about it?" said Schanke, amazed. "In fact, you look positively radiant."

All Natalie could do was to give him a smile.

"Nat, are you out of your mind, knowing what he is?" Schanke whispered in sheer disbelief.

"Schanke," Natalie soothed him. "I think I can trust him. He's charming, he's incredible, he's ---"

"He's a killer for God's sake," Schanke interrupted her.

Natalie blanched visibly as the truth of that statement hit her. She hadn't really thought about that aspect lately. "I know," she muttered, quite aware that Schanke must think her to be completely nuts now.

Schanke stared at her. "You love him?" he concluded doubtfully.

"I'm not sure," she replied. "I'm definitely attracted to him."

"I hope you know what you're doing," Schanke said. "My offer about our guestroom still stands."

"Thanks, but I'll be fine," she said and squeezed his arm reassuringly.

* * *

When she returned to her empty apartment that night, she continued to worry about her sanity. She realized that the underlying danger was part of what aroused her so incredibly. Even thinking about it started her longing anew. What was wrong with having a little excitement as long as it lasted? She had lived a lonely life long enough. Besides, he had said his business here was almost finished and then he would vanish again and she'd probably never hear from him again.

"Good morning," a smooth voice startled her from her reverie.

Whirling around, she discovered him leaning against the frame of the balcony door, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Hi," Natalie swallowed. "What brings you here at this hour?"

"Merely the concern to see how you were doing after you departed so reluctantly this evening," he replied.

"Just fine, thank you," Natalie assured him, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"What could possibly have dampened your mood so after you left me in such high spirits?"

"Well, a crime scene sometimes does that to you, plus the reminder that you are having an affair with someone who happens to be an equally efficient killer."

"Ah," he breathed, closing the distance between them and raising her chin so that their eyes met. "But you knew that all along, didn't you?"

"Yes," Natalie admitted in a whisper.

"And yet you trust me with your life," he observed in a voice that bordered on disbelief.

No longer able to stand the closeness, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down for a kiss. After he broke the kiss, he gazed at her with an unreadable expression in his eyes. Then he turned back to the balcony.

"Please stay," Natalie invited him.

"Are you sure? It's nearly dawn," he pointed out. "You'll have to put up with me through the entire day."

"I can always leave when I can't stand it any longer," she joked.

He gave her a leering glance. "I'll make sure that you don't want to," he announced and underlined his statement with a demanding kiss.

Natalie responded with a moan and drew him towards her bedroom.

After a quick glance towards the windows to ascertain his safety during the day, he proceeded to relieve Natalie of her clothes while she did the same with his garments. She thoroughly enjoyed the feel of his skin under her hands. After a passionate kiss on his mouth, she moved her lips along his face towards his neck, where she nibbled teasingly until a low growl alerted her that her efforts were met with approval.

She let go of his neck to give him a knowing smile and froze as she saw his amber eyes regarding her hungrily. Her heart beat wildly and her mouth went dry as she questioned her own bravery.

"That's why I used the blindfold on you," he stated. "I didn't want to frighten you."

Natalie blinked. "You covered my eyes because you didn't want to frighten me while I was cuffed to your bed? Now that makes sense," she said dryly and pressed her lips on his, slipping her tongue into his mouth and slicing it deliberately on his fangs.

Lacroix tightened his arms around her as her essence filled his mouth. Then he took her with a passion that sent her senses reeling. Each touch of his hands on her skin was carefully measured to heighten her arousal, bringing her closer to the edge. Soon she was writhing under his attention.

She bared her neck deliberately, yearning for completion. His lips closed over her vein and he sucked teasingly without breaking her skin. Natalie groaned in desire and pressed her hand against the back of his head, urging him on until she felt his fangs piercing her skin.

* * *

"You are a remarkable woman," Lacroix stated when she woke, feeling slightly light-headed.

Natalie smiled at him, amazed by the awe in his voice.

"Come with me to Rome."

She was wide awake all of a sudden. Had she heard him right? Sitting up in bed she stared at him. "You want me to do what?"

"Come with me to Rome," he repeated calmly. "I've seen the travel guide on your shelf. You have been considering travelling to Italy, haven't you?"

"Well, yes," Natalie admitted. "But not now and certainly not with ---"

"Not with me? Oh, I'm deeply wounded," he said mockingly. "You give yourself to me in the most intimate way and yet you refuse to accompany me on a harmless holiday trip. How peculiar."

"I don't think such a trip would remain harmless," she countered. "Besides, does Nick know you are here?"

He raised his eyebrow at her change of topic. "No, he believes I have returned to Rome."

"What if he finds out?"

"He will accuse me of having seduced you in order to get back at him for leaving me in Paris," he predicted with a shrug.

Natalie swallowed. "And is that the reason why you're here?" she asked with a hint of anger.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," he said enigmatically, and rose from the bed to gather his belongings.

Natalie was stunned. Had she been used in a game between him and Nick? She donned her robe and followed him into the living room where she found him standing with his back to her in front of the window. Had it been after sunset, she was certain he would have been gone by now. "Tell me the truth!" she said angrily.

When he turned around there was a cruelty in his eyes that caused her to shiver. "Had it been my intention to hurt Nicholas, I would have killed you during our first encounter and sent him your severed head," he stated. Then he was gone.

Unable to stop herself from shaking Natalie wrapped her arms around herself and stared at the darkening sky.

* * *

During the following week Natalie didn't hear anything from him, not even the slightest tingling sensation to tell her he was close. He probably had left town by now, she assumed. Feeling more and more miserable, she realized that something was definitely missing from her life.

'Natalie, you're a fool,' she scolded herself. 'All those years you've been soaking up Roman history because you couldn't get your thoughts off a certain relic from that epoch. And now he's offering to take you with him and you accuse him of having an ulterior motive.'

The least she could do was to find out if he was still in town. She headed towards her car and drove to the mansion. It lay in darkness and the gate was locked. The absence of any tingling sensation convinced her that he wasn't home.

What if he really had left? A knot of apprehension was forming in her stomach. She went back to her car and drove around aimlessly until she ended up at The Raven.  
She hadn't been to this club since Nick and Lacroix had left, Lacroix's warning not to cause unwanted attention still ringing in her ears.

Taking a deep breath, she left her car and approached the entrance. The bouncer regarded her curiously and opened the door for her. Natalie stopped at the stairs and allowed her eyes to adjust to the darkness within.

And then she felt it. The tingling started on her wrist and spread across her body like a caress. She scanned the patrons at the bar until she saw him, his penetrating gaze entirely focused on her.  
Swallowing, she stepped down the stairs and crossed the floor to meet him.

"I thought I had warned you not to come here on your own," he said reproachfully.

"Is that why you're hiding here?" she returned.

"I don't hide!" he objected.

"I thought you'd left," Natalie said quietly. "Didn't you say your business was almost finished?"

"There were some major setbacks that forced me to stay longer, but they seem to have smoothed out now," he replied. "After our last discussion I didn't think my staying or leaving would be of any consequence to you."

Natalie stared at him. Was it possible that she had hurt him by her accusation? Frankly, she didn't think it possible that Lucien Lacroix could be hurt by anything, at least not by words.

"I missed you," she admitted shyly.

"Really?" he breathed and raised his eyebrow.

She nodded. "But I'm still not sure about your motivation."

"My motivation is quite simple, as I will show you in the privacy of my bedroom," he said suggestively and traced the vein in her neck with his fingertip.

Natalie's pulse quickened and she didn't object when he took her arm and led her towards the exit.

* * *

"Wait!" Natalie exclaimed as he picked her up in his arms. "I can't leave my car here."  
He sighed and set her back down on her feet.

After he had taken the passenger seat, she drove in silence to the mansion, her anticipation increasing with each kilometer they covered.

He led her into his bedroom and closed the door, which left the room in utter darkness. Ignoring Natalie's increased heartbeat, he resumed their former conversation, while he slid her coat from her shoulders. "As I said, my motivation is quite simple. I desire your blood, your spirit, your body. Is that so unbelievable?"

Natalie swallowed. His words sounded sincere enough. And right now she didn't really care. She had missed him for so long, she could hardly wait to feel his touch on her skin. "How about some light," she asked nervously. "I can't see a thing."

"That's not really necessary, is it?" he replied smoothly. "I can see you quite well." He brushed his hands up her arms until they lingered at her throat. Then he lowered them and opened the buttons of her blouse one by one. After he had swept it off her shoulders, he turned her around and pressed himself against her back. His hands cupped her breasts, kneading them roughly through the thin fabric of her bra. Natalie moaned with rising desire.

One hand slid under her skirt, sneaking its way inside her panties. "Already so flushed with desire," he observed, his breath hot against her ear, which only intensified her need. In a few short motions he had relieved her of her skirt and remaining clothes. After discarding his own garments he resumed his position behind her and fastened her wrists in one hand, while his other hand strayed back between her legs, where he began a teasing massage.

Once again Natalie found herself completely under his control. She struggled and arched her back, trying to intensify the pressure of his lingering hand. But he wouldn't give her the satisfaction she craved. Natalie's moans of desire turned into sobs of desperation as the burning need inside of her became unbearable.

"Will you come with me to Italy?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes!" Natalie almost screamed. She would have promised him anything if only he would end this delicious torture.

"Good," he breathed against her back and reached for her hips. Natalie gasped as he entered her in a single thrust, filling her completely. A protest formed on her lips as he withdrew, but it turned into another groan of satisfaction as he pushed into her again. He continued to take her with strong forceful strokes that drove her steadily towards the edge.

She screamed his name as he raised her up to his chest and resumed his former massage with his other hand. Instantly she began to contract around him uncontrolled and shuddered as he bent her head and bit fiercely into her exposed neck.

Uttering something incoherent, she sagged in his arms and found herself gently placed onto the mattress, before sleep took over her exhausted body.

* * *

Natalie opened her eyes and found her mouth instantly claimed by cool lips. She was slightly startled at the intensity of his kiss. "How long do you need before we can depart?" he whispered into her ear.

"What?" she asked confused, not having a clue what he was talking about.

He stopped caressing her face and stared at her. "You aren't backing out on our agreement, are you?"

Slowly Natalie's memory returned. He had shamelessly used her desperate craving to force her agreement in accompanying him to Italy. In her passion she had given her consent without thinking about the consequences. She gave him a scolding glare. "Do you always use such methods to get your will?" she asked.

"Only with the most stubborn cases," he replied. "So, when can we depart?"

"You seem to be in an awful hurry," she remarked. "I thought you have all the time in the world."

"I have. But you don't, as you have pointed out to me recently."

Natalie sighed and calculated what she needed to do before taking a holiday.

"I need to check with my co-workers. Give me a week to get everything settled," she finally said.

"As you wish," he replied and conquered her lips once more.

* * *

Natalie didn't have any problems in getting a two-week vacation at short notice. Everybody knew that she hadn't taken a vacation in years. They even offered her the option to extend her stay.

One week after their last encounter Natalie nervously entered the departure area of Terminal 1 at Pearson Airport and made her way towards the Alitalia counter. Lacroix had sent her a ticket with the instructions to proceed ahead, since he would arrive only shortly before take-off, due to the belated sunset.

Natalie had already settled down in her first class seat and accepted a glass of champagne from the stewardess when he appeared. "I take it that your business is wrapped up?" she inquired when they were airborne.

"Yes, and much to my satisfaction I might add," he replied smoothly.

"Are you going to tell me what this business was about?" she asked conversationally.

"You," he stated smugly.

"What?" she gasped.

"The objective of my journey to Toronto was to persuade you to accompany me back to Rome," he elaborated.

Natalie stared at him speechless, unable to believe that he had come to Canada just because of her. "I'm flattered," she finally stated. "But I'm still not sure about your motivation. What guarantee do I have that this isn't a pretence in order to get back at Nick?"

"None," he replied with a chuckle and picked up her hand to place a kiss upon it. "Neither can I be certain that you didn't accept my invitation merely because you hope to meet Nicholas again," he added.

Natalie wanted to protest that such a thought hadn't occurred to her at all, but then she reconsidered and told herself that a little uncertainty served him quite well.

In anticipation she leaned back in her seat, as the plane began its descend towards Rome …

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> This storyline is continued in [Intensifying Relations](http://archiveofourown.org/works/322393)


End file.
